the_family_seriesfandomcom-20200215-history
Michiko
Appearance Personality Michiko is seen as a very kind, caring, and accepting individual, she gets along well with just about anyone she meets, even if some need more work to build a meaningful relationship with than others. She tries to see the good in everyone, and judges her peers on their behaviour and personality rather than just their looks. For Michiko, first impressions establish her perceptions of someone else right off the bat, but she understands that in some cases they are willing to change certain things about themselves for better or for worse. As a teacher, she puts the safety and comfort of her students as her first priority, and is thought of as one of the best teachers all around. Michiko is very personable and easy to approach, and she is always happy to lend a helping hand whenever it's needed. She treats her students as if they were her own family, in some cases taking them under her wing as her adopted children, primarily those who have no one else to turn to and need a trusted guardian to guide them. With her vast knowledge of social interactions, Michiko is able to modify her methods of teaching accordingly for each of her students that are best suited for them. She is sweet and gentle with shy, reserved students while being harsher towards troublemakers and the less-than-well-behaved, she gives more hands-on lessons with students who learn through touch and visuals rather than through reading and lectures, and so on. Being a Hakutaku, Michiko is well-known for being extremely wise and intelligent, and very knowledgeable on a variety of subjects including but not limited to: engineering and architecture, history, nature, nobility and royalty, magic, martial lore, local cultures, medicines, science, and much more. She also has an excellent sense of perception and foresight of events that have occurred, are occurring, and will occur, though she will often only give very vague hints about what she foresees will happen. Despite her vast knowledge, Michiko knows that everything changes over time, and thus there will always be more for her to learn. She also learns a lot from her students as well, and believes that a teacher can learn as much from their students as the students learn from their teacher. She is always on the hunt for new knowledge, and isn't afraid to get her hands a little dirty for what she believes will be a good learning experience. Michiko is also a master of planar travel, and has explored hundreds of other realms that exist on the outer edges of reality. She has friends in many places, and hopes to make many, many more in her explorations. Michiko often states that she is the kind of person who loves easily, perhaps too easily for her own good as she has outlived many husbands and wives that she's had before, and has even outlived many of her own children as well. She tries to tell herself that she shouldn't love as much as she does, but she can't help loving mortals even if she knows she will have to watch them age and die regardless. She has seen the world when the continents had still been one large landmass, she has witnessed the rise of civilization and watched kingdoms rise and fall over hundreds of thousands of years, and every wife and husband she's had over the course of time holds a special place in her heart and mind. For every lover she's had that's passed on, she makes a special charm for them that she then places on one of her horns, so that their essence continues to remain with her forever. Michiko thinks of herself as a creature of reason, and believes that violence should only be used as a last resort where diplomacy fails if the need is justified. She prefers to avoid direct violent confrontation whenever she can, but is more than capable of protecting herself if she absolutely must. There are few things capable of provoking Michiko to take on the offensive, primarily if her students are in grave danger or if the charms on her horns are stolen. She will fight adamantly to defend her friends and loved ones, and will not tolerate those who intentionally endanger the lives of those she cares about. Love & Romance Relationships